supernaturalfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Nie z tego świata
| język = angielski | twórca = Eric Kripke | role = Jensen Ackles Jared Padalecki | muzyka_tytułowa = | liczba_odcinków = 127 | liczba_sezonów = 7 | nagrody = | lista_odcinków = Lista odcinków serialu Nie z tego świata | produkcja = | reżyseria = | scenariusz = | narracja = | muzyka = | zdjęcia = | scenografia = | czas_trwania = 40-45 minut | kąt_kamery = | sieć_telewizyjna = The WB (2005-2006) Seria 1 The CW (2006–obecnie) Seria 2-6 TVN (2006-2009) Seria 1-3 TVN 7 (2007-2008) Seria 2 TVN 7 (2010) Seria 4 TVN 7 (2010-2011) Seria 1 | format_obrazu = | format_dźwięku = | kraj_emisji = | lata_emisji = od 2005 | pierwsza_emisja = | data_premiery = 13 września 2005 | status = | od_lat = | poprzednik = | kontynuacja = | powiązane = | commons = | quote = Supernatural | strona_www = | imdb_id = 0460681 | tv.com_id = 30144 | filmpolski_id = | filmweb_id = 225833 | stopklatka_id = 27334 | fdb_id = }} Nie z tego świata (oryg. ang. Supernatural) - amerykański serial emitowany od 2005 roku przez amerykańską telewizję The CW (wcześniej przez The WB). W Polsce prawa do emisji Nie z tego świata zakupił kanał TVN, który w lipcu 2010 zakończył emisję 4 serii. Opis serialu Akcja serialu zaczyna się ponad dwadzieścia lat temu, gdy spokój pewnej szczęśliwej, amerykańskiej rodziny z Kansas zostaje zburzony. Szczęśliwa żona i matka dwóch synów niespodziewanie ginie w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach, a świadek niesamowitego zdarzenia, jej mąż John, w panice ucieka wraz ze swoimi dziećmi - Deanem i Samem - z płonącego domu. John postanawia zgłębić sprawę śmierci żony na własną rękę, szukając odpowiedzi w zjawiskach paranormalnych i poznając innych podobnych jemu, żądnych zemsty ludzi. Pilot W pierwszym, pilotażowym odcinku, poznajemy dorosłego już Sama, którego dziewczyna ginie w bardzo podobny sposób jak jego matka. Wkrótce w jego domu pojawia się starszy brat - Dean, razem wyruszają na poszukiwanie ojca, gdyż okazuje się, że John zniknął wiele dni temu i nie daje znaków życia. Pierwsza seria Pierwsza seria to głównie poszukiwania ojca przez braci Winchesterów. Okazuje się, że rzeczy, o których mówił im ojciec przez lata ich młodości są prawdziwe i w czasie podróży jego śladami bracia trafiają na przeróżne nadprzyrodzone formy bytu, często zmuszeni są podjąć się walki z nimi na własną rękę, organizując tzw. "Łowy". Sam zaczyna miewać dziwne, prorocze sny oraz okazuje szczątkowe zdolności telekinetyczne. Pod koniec serii braci odnajduje ich ojciec, który wpadł wreszcie na wiarygodny trop zabójcy swojej żony oraz dziewczyny Sama. Okazuje się że za tymi i innymi podobnymi zdarzeniami stoi potężny, żółtooki demon Azazel. Niestety demon ucieka z potrzasku a John, Sam i Dean wylatują z drogi przez ciężarówkę prowadzona przez demona. Druga seria Druga seria zaczyna się w klinice, gdzie Dean przeżywa śmierć kliniczną. Zrozpaczony ojciec przywołuje w piwnicy Azazela i zawiera z nim pakt: za życie Deana ofiaruje swoją duszę oraz ich jedyną nadzieję na zabicie Żółtookiego demona - Colta, wraz z ostatnim nabojem. Pakt został przypieczętowany i parę minut po cudownym ozdrowieniu Deana, John umiera o godzinie 10:41. Zrozpaczeni bracia palą ciało swojego ojca oraz postanawiają dalej tropić potężnego demona. Bracia natykają się na kilka przypadków ludzi obdarzonych nadprzyrodzonymi mocami podobnymi do ciągle nasilającego się "daru" Sama. Rodzice większości tych "cudownych dzieci" zginęli w pożarze podobnym do tego, który zabrał matkę Winchesterów. Finisz drugiej serii ma miejsce w opuszczonej osadzie gdzie w tajemniczych okolicznościach trafia Sam. Spotyka tam innych obdarzonych paranormalnymi mocami ludzi, również tych znanych już z poprzednich odcinków. Wkrótce członkowie tej grupy zaczynają po kolei ginąć. Rozpoczyna się konkurs w którym z grupy "pupili" Azazela przeżyć musi tylko jeden. W końcu przy życiu zostaje Sam oraz Jake, który wykorzystując swoją moc atakuje Winchestera z zamiarem wygrania "konkursu". W końcu przybywa z pomocą Dean oraz Bobby, przyjaciel rodziny, wspólnie udaje im się pokonać przeciwnika. Dobre zakończenie psuje jednak Jake, ostatkiem sił wbijający Samowi nóż w plecy. Winchester ginie na miejscu. Zrozpaczony z powodu straty brata Dean wzorem ojca podpisuje pakt z demonem, za życie Sama ofiaruje swoją duszę - pozostaje mu rok życia. Sam zaraz po obudzeniu się chce wyruszyć na poszukiwania demona. Wkrótce bracia i ich przyjaciele wpadają na trop starego cmentarza chronionego przed demonami olbrzymią pułapką. Azazel będąc demonem nie może wejść na teren cmentarza wiec posyła tam Jake'a, przy pomocy znanego już z pierwszej części Colta otwiera wrota piekieł. Na świat wydostają się setki demonów oraz dusza Johna Winchestera, na szczęście nasza grupa łowców zamyka wrota, a Dean zabija przy pomocy Colta Żółtookiego Demona. Trzecia seria Trzecia seria krąży wokół próby złamania paktu Deana z demonem. Bracia szybko znajdują kogoś kto chce im w tym pomóc; jest to Ruby - demonica-renegat która z nieznanych powodów postanawia wspierać braci w walce z armią Lilith, przywódczyni demonów, które wydostały się z otchłani piekieł. Ruby (dzięki swojemu nożowi podobnemu w działaniu do wiekowego Colta) swoje dobre zamiary udowadnia wielokrotnie ratując Winchesterów z opresji. Bracia natrafiają również parokrotnie na Bellę Talbot, Angielkę handlującą przedmiotami obdarzonymi paranormalnymi mocami. Bella wkrótce kradnie Deanowi Colta, okazuje się bowiem że Bella podobnie jak Dean zawarła pakt z demonem, który teraz za unieważnienie ich porozumienia zażądał pistoletu oraz zabicia Sama (to drugie Belli się nie udaje i wkrótce za karę umiera). Pomimo straty Colta dzięki Belli Dean dowiedział się jaki demon jest strażnikiem jego paktu - okazuje się nim być sama Lilith kryjąca się pod postacią małej dziewczynki. Ponadto potężna demonica każe swoim podwładnym zamordować Sama - widzi w nim konkurenta do roli swego rodzaju "antychrysta". W końcu na dwa dni przed wypełnieniem się paktu, Bobby namierza Lilith. Cała trójka postanawia udać się do Indiany, wiedząc, że zabicie Lilith unieważni pakt. Ponieważ jednak nie posiadają już legendarnego Colta, postanawiają poprosić Ruby, aby pomogła im dzięki swojemu nożowi. Ruby nie zgadza się jednak na plan Winchesterów, uważa go bowiem za zbyt ryzykowny. Dean kradnie jej nóż i bracia w końcu docierają do Indiany z zamiarem unicestwienia Lilith. Sytuacja jednak szybko się komplikuje - większość mieszkańców miasta została opętana przez demony broniące swojej pani. Na pomoc łowcom przybywa jednak ponownie Ruby, która wraz z Samem i Deanem dociera do domu Lilith. Okazuje się jednak, że w ciele dziewczynki nie zamieszkuje już demon. Wybija północ i Dean widzi ogary piekielne (znak, że pakt zaczyna się dopełniać). Szybko okazuje się, że towarzyszka Winchesterów nie jest prawdziwą Ruby - jest to Liith, która z łatwością obezwładnia Sama i Deana. Na tego drugiego napuszcza ogary piekielne i Dean ginie, dopełniwszy paktu. Z nieznanego powodu jednak Lilith nie jest w stanie zabić Sama, więc ratuje się ucieczką. Zdruzgotany Sam upewnia się, że jego brat nie żyje. Trzecia serię kończy scena udręczonego Deana, który uwięziony w piekle wykrzykuje imię swojego brata i błaga o pomoc. Czwarta seria W czwartej serii Dean zostaje przywrócony do życia przez anioły i sprowadzony przez jednego z nich – Castiela. Całość serii to ustawiczna walka o kolejne pieczęcie, których złamanie ma spowodować uwolnienie Lucyfera. Sprawę pogarsza fakt, że do otwarcia więzienia wystarczy jedynie 66 z 600 pieczęci. Na swojej drodze spotykają anioły, nie każdy z nich jest jednak tak skory do pomocy jak Castiel. Sam zaczyna używać swoich mocy których siła zwiększa się dzięki piciu demonicznej krwi. Ukrywając to przed bratem, zostaje wciągany przez Ruby w coraz większe uzależnienie. Całą uwagę i nienawiść skupiają na zabiciu Lilith, która dowodzi demonami uwolnionymi z piekła w poprzedniej serii. W ostateczności wzmocnionemu krwią demonów Samowi udaje się zabić Lilith. Niestety okazuje się, że jej śmierć była ostatnią pieczęcią. Tym samym Sam rozpoczyna apokalipsę i przywraca szatana do życia. Piąta seria W piątej serii akcja skupia się na walce z rozpętaną apokalipsą i powstrzymaniem Lucyfera. Bracia dowiadują się, że są wybranymi naczyniami, Sam dla Lucyfera, a Dean dla archanioła Michała. Jednakże obaj odmawiają przyjęcia ich do swoich ciał, odsuwając pojedynek szatana z archaniołem, który ma być uwieńczeniem nieuchronnej apokalipsy. Odmowa braci nie podoba się zarówno jednej jak i drugiej stronie. Aniołowie stają się jeszcze mniej pomocni, w szczególności Zachariasz. Nieustanne poszukiwania sposobu na pokonanie Lucyfera prowadzą do nieba w poszukiwaniu Boga. Jednak Jego wola nie podoba się bohaterom. Na swojej drodze napotykają archanioła Gabriela, który wyjawia im, że istnieje sposób na powstrzymanie apokalipsy bez zniszczenia całego świata. Potrzebują do tego pierścieni czterech jeźdźców apokalipsy, które mogą znowu umieścić szatana w klatce. Po ich zdobyciu ustalają plan zaprowadzenia Lucyfera do jego więzienia w ciele Sama. Ten jednak nie daje rady nad nim zapanować. W przejętym naczyniu Lucyfer spotyka się z Michałem na miejscu bitwy. Zjawiają się tam także Dean, Castiel i Bobby. Odsyłają na moment archanioła, szatan jednak zabija Casa, który utracił moce, a także Bobby'ego. Dean do końca próbuje dotrzeć do swojego brata i zostaje przy tym ciężko pobity. W końcu Samowi udaje się zapanować nad swoim ciałem. Otwiera więzienie i wskakuje tam razem z Michałem. Bóg wskrzesza Castiela, który ulecza Deana i przywraca do życia Bobby'ego. Na koniec Dean jedzie do swojej dziewczyny i zostaje u niej na kolacji. Pojawia się wtedy Sam, który stoi na ulicy przed domem i patrzy na nich... W międzyczasie prorok Chuck pisze historię auta Deana, opisuje ich szczęśliwe i smutne chwile. Mówi że nic się nie kończy uśmiecha się i znika. Szósta seria Szósty sezon rozpoczyna się rok po wydarzeniach z piątego Sezonu. Dean prowadzi szczęśliwe życie z Lisą i Benem. Sam powraca do świata żywych i sprzymierza się z Dean, który próbuje pogodzić role łowcy z rolą głowy rodziny, ale w ostateczności porzuca Lisę i Bena na rzecz polowań z bratem. Sam pracuje z Samuelem w celu polowania i chwytania życia potworów Alpha (pierwszy z puli genowej), czyli pierwszych z gatunku. Castiel jest mało pomocny gdyż jest zajęty wojna domową w niebie. Okaże się, że Samuel pracuje dla Crowley by ten przywrócił do życia jego córkę. Crowley chce korzystając z Alf znaleźć czyściec, w którym znajdują się ogromny zbiór dusz, które mają wielką moc.Castiel przywrócił Sama bez duszy. Dean prosi o pomoc Śmierć Jeździec Apokalipsy, aby odzyskać jego duszę. Śmierć stawia mur w umyśle Sama tak, aby nie pamiętał piekła. Okazuje się, że Castiel zawarł umowę z Crowleyem w myśl, której obydwaj otrzymują po połowie dusz z czyśćca. Deanowi nie podoba się pomysł i próbuje zatrzymać duet. Aby zatrzymać braci i Bobbyego, Castiel niszczy mur w głowie Sama. Castiel zdradza Crowleya, Crowley staje po stronie Raphaela i wykonuje rytuał, aby otworzyć drzwi do czyśćca. Rytuał nie udaje się, Castiel podmienił słoje z krwią i sam odprawił rytuał w wyniku, którego ma dostęp do dusz z czyśćca i ma ogromna moc. Pozwala Crowleyowi uciec i zabija Raphaela. Kiedy Winchesterowie próbują namówić go do oddania dusz odmawia w wyniku, czego Sam przebija go anielskim ostrzem, ale ono go nie zabija wtedy wyjawia braciom, że nie jest już aniołem, lecz ich nowym bogiem. Musza oddać mu pokłon, bo inaczej ich zabije. Siódma seria Castiel nie zabija Sama, Deana i Bobbiego, ale ostrzega, aby nie wtrącali się w jego sprawy. Przyjmując swoją nową rolę Boga, stara się naprawić zło panujące na świecie. Bardzo szybko jednak dowiaduje się, że wchłonął oprócz dusz również Lewiatany. Sam i Dean pomagają Castielowi zwrócić dusze do czyśćca. Udaje im się to, ale Lewiatany zostały i Castiel znika wraz z nimi w jeziorze. Lewiatany przejmują ciała wielu osób na całym świecie. Bobby odkrywa w dość przypadkowy sposób, że lewiatany na krótką chwilę paraliżuje Borax (substancja zawarta w środkach czystości), ale w tym czasie można lewiatanowi odciąć głowę. Aby lewiatan nie mógł powrócić głowę należy pochować z daleka od ciała. Lecz ta substancja działa w słabszym stopniu na przywódcę lewiatanów Dicka Romana. Dickowi udaje się zabić Bobbiego. Obsesją Deana staje się walka z lewiatanami. Ze zdziwieniem dowiaduje się, że lewiatany pomagają ludziom w walce z rakiem. Duch Bobbiego potwierdza, że lewiatany leczą ludzi, ale mówi również, że jest to część ich wielkiego planu po wykonaniu, którego przejmą władzę nad światem a ludzie staną się ich spiżarnią. Za pomocą Castiela oraz proroka, który umie czytać „słowo Boże”. Sam i Dean dowiadują się, że jedynym sposobem na zabicie lewiatanów jest „Kość prawego śmiertelnika obmyta w krwi trzech upadłych”. Wyruszają na poszukiwanie składników. Ostatecznie Dean i Castiel zabijają Dicka, ale w skutek tego zostają przeniesieni do czyśćca, gdzie Castiel znika zostawiając Deana samego wśród stworów. Sam zostaje z Crowleyem, który po zreorganizowaniu władzy u lewiatanów ma silniejszą pozycję. Ósma seria Ósmy Sezon rozpoczyna się rok po zakończeniu sezonu siódmego, od powrotu Deana z czyśćca w lesie około Maine. Wydostaje się z czyśćca dzięki współpracy z wampirem. Stwierdza z zaskoczeniem, że Sam go nie szukał i zaczął prowadzić normalne życie z nowo poznaną kobietą porzucając przy tym Kevina i wszystko, co związane z życiem łowcy. Postanawiają odnaleźć Kevina (o ile jeszcze żyje). Spotykają się z Garthem, który przejął obowiązki Bobby’ego, z czego bracia są niezadowoleni. Kevinowi udaje się uciec Crowleyowi, spotyka się z braćmi i informuje ich o słowie bożym dzięki któremu można zamknąć bramy piekła na dobre. Sam, Dean i Kevin zmuszeni są wziąć udział w aukcji o tabliczkę ze słowem bożym, w wyniku której Crowley zdobywa tabliczkę, a Kevin ucieka od braci. Castielowi udaje się uciec z czyśćca (ale nie wyjaśnia w jaki sposób) i oznajmia braciom, że chce zostać łowcą aby ratować ludzi. Kevin przez dłuższy czas ukrywa się na łodzi Gartha i zajmuje się odczytaniem połówki tabliczki którą udało im się zdobyć. Gdy w końcu ją odczytuje oznajmia braciom, że aby zamknąć bramy piekieł trzeba wykonać trzy próby. Jednak odszyfrował jedynie pierwszą. Bracia postanawiają wykonać pierwszą próbę i zaczekać na następne. Według planu Dean ma wykonać wszystkie próby jednak staje się inaczej. Po wykonaniu każdej z prób Sam staje się coraz słabszy i braciom jest coraz trudniej razem stawiać czoła potworom. Sam i Dean spotykają skrybę Boga, który uciekł i schował się na ziemi aby żyć w spokoju. Metatron razem z Castielem postanawiają zamknąć niebo, dzięki wiedzy Metatrona, który sam spisał wszystkie tabliczki i zna próby potrzebne do ich zamknięcia. Crowley, aby powstrzymać braci przed zamknięciem bram piekła, zaczyna zabijać wszystkich uratowanych przez nich ludzi. Chce zawrzeć umowę, w imię której nie będą próbowali zamknąćpiekła, a on nie zabije ludzi, których uratowali. Jednak podczas spotkania Crowley zostaje uwięziony przez braci, i staje się narzędziem do wykonania trzeciej próby ,,Uleczenia duszy demona”. Gdy Sam jest blisko zakończenia próby Dean i Castiel dowiadują się, że próby go zabiją, a Metatron jest kłamcą i wcale nie chce zamknąć nieba, lecz wygnać z niego anioły. Sezon kończy się widokiem spadających Aniołów. Dziewiąta seria Sezon 9 rozpoczyna się upadkiem aniołów na Ziemię. Sam i Dean muszą stawić czoła światu, który zamieszkują teraz tysiące potężnych bytów, które natychmiast zaczynają realizować swoje plany. Zanim jednak będą mogli zająć się tą sprawą, muszą zmierzyć się z jedną z najbardziej osobistych przeszkód, z jakimi do tej pory przeszło im się borykać. W międzyczasie, Castiel budzi się i orientuje, że znajduje się w bardzo niepewnym położeniu. W miarę jak zagrożenie ze strony aniołów narasta, bracia muszą znaleźć sposób na otworzenie bram Nieba i odesłania ich tam z powrotem. Emisja w Polsce * TVN ** 1 seria – 20 listopada 2006 – 10 września 2007 ** 2 seria (1-18) – 28 lipca 2008 – 24 listopada 2008 ** 3 seria (1-16) – 17 sierpnia 2009 - 30 listopada 2009 * TVN 7 ** 2 seria – 6 września 2007 – 12 lutego 2008 ** 3 seria – 11 maja 2009 - 1 czerwca 2009 ** 4 seria – 12 lutego 2010 – 9 lipca 2010 ** 1 seria – 19 listopada 2010 – 18 lutego 2011 ** 2 seria – 25 lutego 2011 – 15 lipca 2011 ** 3 seria – 22 lipca 2011 – 4 listopada 2011 ** 4 seria – 15 listopada 2011 – 10 kwietnia 2012 ** 3 seria – 30 października 2012 – 26 lutego 2013 ** 4 seria – 6 marca 2013 – 30 lipca 2013 ** 5 seria – 14 września 2017 – Obsada ; Główne role ;* Jensen Ackles jako Dean Winchester ;* Jared Padalecki jako Sam Winchester ; Dzieci Azazela ;* Richard DeKlerk jako Scott Carey ;* Gabriel Tigerman jako Andrew Gallagher ;* Jessica Harmon jako Lily ;* Brendan Fletcher jako Max Miller ;* Aldis Hodge jako Jake Talley ;* Elias Toufexis jako Ansem Weems ;* Katharine Isabelle jako Ava Wilson ; Łowcy ;* Chad Lindberg jako Ash ;* Alona Tal jako Joanna Beth "Jo" Harvelle ;* Sterling K. Brown jako Gordon Walker ;* Samantha Smith jako Mary Winchester ;* Amy Gumenick jako młoda Mary Campbel (Winchester) ;* Samantha Ferris jako Ellen Harvelle ;* Jeffrey Dean Morgan jako John Winchester ;* Matt Cohen jako młody John Winchester ;* Jim Beaver jako Bobby Singer ;* Steven Williams jako Rufus Turner ; Demony ;* Katie Cassidy jako demon Ruby (III seria) ;* Genevieve Cortese jako demon Ruby (IV seria) ;* Anna Williams jako demon Ruby (sekretarka) ;* Michelle Hewitt-Williams jako demon Ruby (sprzątaczka) ;* Sebastian Spence jako syn Azazela ;* Jeannette Sousa jako demon z rozdroża I ;* Ona Grauer jako demon z rozdroża II ;* Sandra McCoy jako demon z rozdroża III ;* Drew Nelson jako demon z rozdroża IV ;* Rachel Pattee jako demon Lilith I ;* Sierra McCormick jako demon Lilith II ;* Katie Cassidy jako demon Lilith III ;* Katherine Boecher jako demon Lilith IV ;* Nicki Lynn Aycox jako Meg Masters ;* Fredric Lehne jako Azazel ;* Rob LaBelle jako Azazel Lehne ;* Josh Daugherty jako Zazdrość ;* C. Ernst Harth jako Lenistwo ;* Katya Virshilas jako Nieczystość ;* Michael Rogers jako Obżarstwo ;* Gardiner Millar jako Gniew ;* Ben Cotton jako Pycha ;* Tiara Sorensen jako Chciwość ;* Mark Rolston jako Alastair I ;* Christopher Heyerdahl jako Alastair II ; Aniołowie ;* Misha Collins jako Castiel ;* Robert Wisdom jako Uriel ;* Julie McNiven jako Anna Milton ;* Kurt Fuller jako Zachariasz ;* Mark Pellegrino jako Lucyfer ;* Richard Speight jako Gabriel ; Bestiariusz ;* Richard Speight jako Mistyfikator ;* Sarah Shahi jako Kobieta w Bieli ;* Jovanna Huguet jako Krwawa Mary ;* Norman Armour jako Dr Sanford Ellicott ;* Mike Carpenter jako strach na wróble ;* Nicholas Harrison jako Mordecai Murdoch ;* Jeannie Epper jako Shtriga ;* Warren Christie jako wampir Luther ;* Conchita Campbell jako Meggie ;* Leela Savasta jako zombie Lindsey ;* Stephen Aberle jako H. H. Holmes ;* David Monahan jako Ojciec Gregory ;* Winston Rekert jako Jonay Greeley ;* Emmanuelle Vaugier jako wilkołak Madison ;* Tom O'Brien jako Crocotta ;* Billy Drago jako Doktor Benton ;* Dameon Clarke jako Rugaru ;* Chris Baker jako syrena ;* Lindsey McKeon jako kosiarz Tessa ; Inni ;* Lauren Cohan jako Bella Talbot ;* Matreya Fedor jako Tyler Thompson ;* Loretta Devine jako Missouri Moseley ;* Charles Malik Whitfield jako Agent FBI Victor Henricksen ;* Adrianne Palicki jako Jessica Lee Moore ;* Christie Laing jako Taylor ;* Travis Wester jako Harry Spangler ;* A.J. Buckley jako Ed Zeddmore ;* Jake Abel jako Adam Kate Milligan Reżyseria * Kim Manners - 9 odcinków (2005-2007) * Philip Sgriccia - 5 odcinków (2006-2007) * Robert Singer - 3 odcinki (2005-2006) * Peter Ellis - 2 odcinki (2005-2006) * David Nutter - 2 odcinki (2005-2006) Scenariusz * Eric Kripke - 13 odcinków (2005-2007) * John Shiban - 8 odcinków (2005-2007) * Sera Gamble - 7 odcinków (2005-2007) * Raelle Tucker - 6 odcinków (2005-2007) * Ben Edlund - 3 odcinki (2006-2007) * Cathryn Humphris - 3 odcinki (2006-2007) * Richard Hatem - 2 odcinki (2005) * Terri Hughes - 2 odcinki (2005) * Ron Milbauer - 2 odcinki (2005) * Matt Witten - 2 odcinki (2006-2007) * Trey Callaway - 2 odcinki (2006) * Brad Buckner - 1 odcinek (2006) Postacie * Dean Winchester * Sam Winchester * John Winchester * Mary Winchester Spis odcinków Ciekawostki * Samochód Deana to Chevrolet Impala z '67 roku * Numer telefonu Deana, podany w odcinku "Phantom Traveller", 1-866-907-3235, był prawdziwy. Dzwoniąc, można było usłyszeć wiadomość - "Tu Dean Winchester. W nagłym przypadku zostaw wiadomość. Jeśli dzwonisz w sprawie 11-2-83, zostaw swoje namiary." * Matka Deana i Sama, została zabita 2 listopada 1983 (2-11-83) roku * Rejestracja samochodu Winchesterów w początkowych to pochodząca ze stanu Kansas "KAZ 2Y5", Po przygodach z policją w odcinku Folsom Prison Blues bracia Winchester są zmuszeni do zmiany tablic na CNK 80Q3 ze stanu Ohio. Inne rejestracje pojawiają się jeszcze dwa razy w odcinku What Is Should Never Be "RMD 5H2" ze stanu Kansas oraz w After School Special "BQN 9R3". * Kod do skrytki w bagażniku na oficjalnej stronie serialu to data śmierci Mary - 11-2-83 * Samochód Johna Winhestera to GMC Sierra Grande z 1986 roku, z numerami rejestracyjnymi "CSG 8R3". * Wszystkie tytuły odcinków serialu są jednocześnie tytułami znanych horrorów lub piosenek znanych wykonawców rockowych. * Podczas prac nad drugą serią Jared Padalecki (Sam) złamał rękę w trakcie kręcenia jednego z ujęć (prawdopodobnie podczas kręcenia odcinka 4. z serii 2.). * W odcinku Shadow Sam wchodzi na stronę hellhoundslair.com, na której znajduje informacje dotyczące nawiedzonego domu. Strona ta w rzeczywistości istnieje. Można tam znaleźć różne straszne historie. * Ulubione zespoły Deana to Led Zeppelin, Black Sabbath, AC/DC, Motörhead oraz Metallica. Nagrody i nominacje 2006 * Saturn Award - nominacja dla najlepszego serialu * Nagroda Emmy - podwójna nominacja odcinka "Pilot" za muzykę oraz za edycję dźwięku dla Christophera Lennertza * Golden Reel Award - nominacja odcinka "Pilot" w kategorii "Najlepsze efekty dźwiękowe w serialu telewizyjnym" * Teen Choice Award - nominacja serialu w kategorii ""Najlepszy nowy serial"" oraz dla Jensena Acklesa w kategorii "Nowa gwiazda telewizji" * TV.com's The Best of - pierwsze miejsce w kategoriach "Najlepszy serial SF" głosów i "Najlepsze wydanie DVD serialu SF" liczby 2007 * Golden Reel Award - nominacja odcinka "Salvation" w kategorii "Najlepsze efekty dźwiękowe w serialu telewizyjnym" * Teen Choice Awards - nominacja dla Jareda Padaleckiego w kategorii "Najlepszy aktor w serialu sensacyjnym" * Young Artist Awards - nominacja dla Colby'ego Paula (Michael z odcinka "Something Wicked") w kategorii "Najlepsza gra aktorska w serialu telewizyjnym młodego aktora" oraz dla całego serialu w kategorii "Najlepszy nowy serial telewizyjny" 2008 * Nagroda Emmy - nominacja odcinka "Jus in Bello" za muzykę * Saturn Award - nominacja dla najlepszego serialu * Golden Reel Award - nominacja odcinka "All Hell Breaks Loose, Part 2" w kategorii "Najlepsze efekty dźwiękowe w serialu telewizyjnym" * Young Artist Awards - nominacja dla Nicholasa Elia w kategorii "Najlepszy występ gościnny młodego aktora w serialu telewizyjnym" za odcinek "The Kids Are Allright" oraz dla Conchity Campbell w kategorii "Najlepszy występ gościnny młodej aktorki w serialu telewizyjnym" za odcinek "Playthings" * Leo Awards - nominacja dla Jessiki Harmon w kategorii "Najlepszy kobiecy występ gościnny w serialu dramatycznym" za odcinek "All Hell Breaks Loose, Part 1" 2009 * Saturn Award - nominacja dla najlepszego serialu * People's Choice Award - nominacja serialu w kategorii "Ulubione telewizyjne widowisko science-fiction/fantasy" * GLAAD Media Awards - nominacja odcinka "Ghostfacers" w kategorii "Najlepszy odcinek serialu, w którym homoseksualiści nie są głównymi postaciami" * Leo Awards - nominacja dla Mandy Playdon w kategorii "Najlepszy kobiecy występ gościnny w serialu dramatycznym" za odcinek "Family Remains" 2010 * People's Choice Award - Kryształowa Statuetka dla serialu w kategorii "Ulubione telewizyjne widowisko science-fiction/fantasy" * GLAAD Media Awards - nominacja odcinka "The Real Ghostbusters" w kategorii "Najlepszy odcinek serialu, w którym homoseksualiści nie są głównymi postaciami" * Yound Artist Awards - nominacja dla Cainana Wiebe w kategorii "Najlepszy występ gościnny młodego aktora poniżej 13 lat w serialu telewizyjnym" za odcinek "After School Special" oraz zwycięstwo Colina Forda w kategorii "Najlepszy występ epizodyczny młodego aktora poniżej 13 lat w serialu telewizyjnym" * Constellation Awards - nominacje w kategorii "Najlepszy męski występ w serialu sci-fi" dla Mishy Collinsa za odcinek "The Rapture" oraz dla Jensena Acklesa za odcinek "The End", nominacja dla Alony Tal w kategorii "Najlepszy kobiecy występ w serialu sci-fi" za odcinek "Abandon All Hope", nominacja dla serialu w kategorii "Najlepszy serial sci-fi" * Ewwy Award - statuetka dla Jensena Acklesa za grę jako Dean Winchester Linki zewnętrzne * * "Supernatural" na CW TV * Oficjalna polska strona serialu ja:スーパーナチュラル Kategoria:Amerykańskie seriale fantastyczne Kategoria:Nie z tego świata Kategoria:Serialowe debiuty 2005